The Descent (2005) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = September 27, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = Paul |dull_machete: = “The first Crawler killed by Sarah” |profanity = Yes}} Overview On their way back from whitewater rafting with Juno and Beth, Sarah, along with Sarah's husband Paul and their daughter Jessica, are involved in a car accident when Paul is distracted. Paul and Jessica are killed, but Sarah survives. One year later, Sarah, Juno, and Beth, as well as friends Sam, Rebecca, and newcomer Holly are reunited at a cabin in the Appalachian Mountainsof North Carolina for a spelunking (caving) adventure. The next day, they hike up to a cave entrance and descend. While in the cave, Juno apologises to Sarah for not being there for her after the accident, but Sarah is distant. After the group moves through a narrow passage, it collapses behind them, trapping them. After a heated discussion, Juno admits that she has led the group into an unknown cave system instead of the fully explored cave system that they had originally planned to visit, and that rescue is, therefore, impossible. She then tells Sarah that she led them into the unknown cave in the hopes of restoring their relationship, but Sarah rebuffs her. As the group presses forward with hopes of finding an exit, they discover climbing equipment from a previous caver and a cave painting that suggests an exit exists. Holly, thinking she sees sunlight, runs ahead, but falls down a hole and breaks her leg. As the others help Holly, Sarah wanders off and observes a pale, humanoid creature drinking at a pool before it scampers away. Later, the group comes across a den of animal bones and are suddenly attacked by the creature. Holly is killed: her neck ripped out before her body is dragged away. Sarah runs, falls down a hole, and is knocked unconscious. Juno, trying to prevent Holly's body from being dragged away, kills a crawler with her pickaxe and then, startled, accidentally stabs Beth through the neck. Beth collapses with Juno's pendant in her hand, and a traumatized Juno flees while Beth begs her not to leave her. Sarah awakens to find herself in a den of human and animal carcasses, and witnesses Holly's body being eaten by a group of crawlers. Juno discovers markings pointing to a specific path through the caves. After regrouping with Sam and Rebecca, and realizing the crawlers' use of sound to hunt, Juno tells them the markings she discovered may point to the way out, but she will not leave without Sarah. Meanwhile, Sarah encounters Beth, who tells Sarah that Juno wounded and abandoned her. Beth also gives her Juno's pendant, which Sarah recognizes as a gift from Paul, realizing that Juno had an affair with Paul before his death. In pain and not wanting to be eaten by the crawlers, Beth begs Sarah to euthanize her. Sarah reluctantly does so by bashing her head in with a rock. Sarah then encounters a family of crawlers but manages to kill them all, becoming covered in blood in the process. Afterward, she has a psychotic breakdown. Elsewhere, Juno, Sam, and Rebecca are pursued by a large group of crawlers. When they reach a chasm, Sam tries to climb across but encounters a crawler scaling the ceiling. It rips her throat out, but Sam stabs it before she bleeds to death in front of Juno and Rebecca. Rebecca is then dragged back and eaten alive as Juno escapes. Juno encounters Sarah and lies to her about seeing Beth die. After defeating a group of crawlers, Sarah confronts Juno, revealing that she knows Juno had wounded Beth and left her for dead, and about the affair. She then strikes Juno in the leg with a pickaxe and leaves her to die as a swarm of crawlers approaches. Juno is last heard screaming as Sarah escapes. Sarah falls down a hole and is knocked unconscious. She awakens, manages to escape from the cave, runs to her vehicle, and speeds off. She pulls over to the side of the road and breaks down in tears. After a truck passes her, she opens the window, leans out and vomits. Upon re-entering the car, she sees a hallucination of Juno sitting next to her and screams before the screen cuts to black. Deaths Counted Deaths * Paul - Killed by metal poles in a car crash. * Jessica - Killed by metal poles in a car crash. * Holly - Shoulder bitten out by a crawler. * Male Crawler - Stabbed to death w/ climbing pick by Juno. * Male Crawler - Pick to back, neck broken. * Beth - Stabbed in the neck, head later crushed w/ rock. * Male Crawler - Beaten & stomped to death by Sarah. * Female Crawler - Stabbed in the eye w/ a tooth bone. * Male Crawler - Skull crushed w/ bone by Sarah. * Sam - Throat torn out by crawler. * Rebecca - Eviscerated through the stomach by crawler. * Male Crawler - Stabbed by both Sam & Juno. * 3 Male Crawlers - Beaten to death by Juno and Sarah. Non Counted Deaths * Sarah Carter (UK cut) - Mauled by crawlers. Category:Kill Counts